Beserk
by Arctic Goddess
Summary: A new elite team of zaft forms, And the old one is not so happy... Tempers flare and action builds as "war" between the two starts off...rnThis is only the begining so please bear with me...R&R!PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed…Happy?

**HELLENA**

"You will NOT join ZAFT Hellena! A battlefield is no place for young girls such as your self."

"If I have the power to make a difference I should put it to good use! THAT was a favorite quote of my fathers!" I told my uncle angrily.

"And LOOK WHERE THAT GOT HIM! Your fathers DEAD BECAUSE HE JOINED ZAFT!" My uncle yelled.

"Better to MAKE A DIFFERENCE THAN TO DO NOTHING! I don't fit in here. I'm always thinking of what I can do… so…I-I I WANT TO FIGHT TOO!" I screeched at my uncle.

"YOU'RE NOT JOINING IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS! RECONSIDER YOUR OPTIONS YOU FOOL!" The debate was getting more and more heated. My aunt walked in and saw me holding papers in my hand took note of the argument and immediately guessed what they were.

"Hellena…you're not going to…?" my aunt said shocked.

"The next shuttle of trainees leaves at noon tomorrow. I'm filling these out, turning them in, and going. I've almost finished packing. I'm going and you can't stop me." More like my usual unfalteringly calm self I turned around and stomped up the stairs to my room.

My aunt watched me go and in a wondering voice spoke to my uncle.

"She's becoming more like her parents everyday."

"I know…" my uncle whispered sadly. "That's why I'm so worried about her…"

"Are you going to let her leave?" my aunt asked.

"NO! Look what happened to her father!" my uncle nearly shouted.

"Let her. She'll resent you if you don't. She will soon discover that war is not for ladies and that'll be the last you hear about going off. She'll come back and say she's sorry." My aunt reasoned. "And life will be a lot easier without her arguing to go off abroad."

"But what if she LIKES it? Then what do we do?" my uncle asked. "If she likes it she won't come back…"

"IF she really likes it that much… Then there's nothing we can do to convince her otherwise. You know her… It takes a ton to stop her once she knows she likes it. Although… If she doesn't, she'll drop it like a hot pan." My aunt said.

"You know that girl wouldn't drop a flaming marshmallow if it was in her hand. She'd stay calm as always. That kind of scared me back there. I never have heard her yell at anyone, not even her parents when they were alive… Maybe this experience will teach her about emotions…" My uncle sighed. "At least I hope it will…"

"I do too. You know…" My aunt started.

"What?" my uncle asked.

"Even if we stopped her from going now…She'd go when she's eighteen. I just realized that. That girl will never drop an idea without proper reasoning in her mind…" My aunt answered.

"Hmmm. You're right about that…" My uncle said.

"So, are you going to sign the papers? You know she needs a guardian's permission… Signature, actually. I wonder when she'll realize that…" my aunt trailed off.

I had almost filled out the papers when I noticed one 'small' detail I had over looked. I needed a guardian's signature…

'_WHY couldn't things be easy for ONCE in my life?' _I asked myself.

"AARRRGGGG NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled to no one in particular.

My anguished howl was carried down-stairs.

"Uup. She found out. Guess I'll go up-stairs and sign those papers…" my uncle grunted.

"Good. You go do that now…preferably before she goes crazy..." my aunt said mock strictly, waving her hand and making shooing motions towards the stairs.

"You know that'll never happen." My uncle said solemnly.

"Yes, but I prefer not to test my hypothesis… Now go." My aunt said knowingly.

I glared at the papers. I could always forge them; I'd become an expert at that and lock picking. There wasn't a single lock in the house that I hadn't picked open. Not even the front door was safe from my malicious hobby. I heard a knock at my door and assumed it was my uncle, coming to lecture me about arguing, discipline and behavior.

"Do you need help packing? Your aunt talked me into this…" My uncle's voice said. I froze. Was it some trick or did my aunt actually cajole him into it? If it was the latter I made a mental note to thank her.

"Sure." I answered walking to the door. I unlocked it and he walked in to discover a bag sitting on the bed.

'Ummm, do you have a ballpoint pen?" he asked.

"Yeah, its by the papers. Oh, that reminds me…" I looked towards the papers.

"…You need a guardians signature?" My uncle said, finishing my sentence for me.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"Your aunt told me. You know, she's good at packing… Go down stairs and ask her." He said.

"Okay. I think I will…" I heard scribbling and looked at the papers. My uncle had actually signed them. I walked over and grabbed the papers carrying them down-stairs with me, just to be safe. I heard my uncle chuckle as I grabbed the papers. I walked down stairs slowly to hide my excitement. My aunt was sitting on the sofa reading a book. She looked up at me.

"Would you mind helping me pack?" I asked politely. My aunt placed a bookmark between the pages and stood up.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind one bit. Your bags are in your room?" she replied.

"Yes, they are. And there's only one. I'm trying to pack lightly." I said, walking back towards the stairs. My aunt followed me up and we saw my uncle sitting on my bed beside my bag, holding a large red leather bound book in his hand.

"It's a scrap book of your parents. We were planning to give you this on your birthday, but… With you joining ZAFT and all… We figured we should give it to you now, before you go. It'll remind you of your parents…" My uncle said kindly. He held out the photo album and I gladly took it from him.

"Thank you. I don't think I could possibly tell you how much this means to me…" I whispered. I was touched by their affectionate gesture but I didn't let any emotion seep into my voice. I flipped through the book and located a picture of my dad in his green uniform. I had told him 'one day daddy, I'll be just like you!'. Unnoticed by my aunt or uncle a small smile flickered across my face.

'Dad' I looked towards the rooftop 'I'm going to be even better than you. I'll make you proud that I'm your daughter. Watch over me, dad, mom…' It was the most emotion I'd felt in years. Tears threatened so I closed my eyes and sat down to think. I would make them proud if it was the last thing I did. I heard the door click shut quietly and I opened my eyes. Only my aunt was in the room, packing my bag with odd bits here and there. I watched as my mp3 player was tossed in a small pocket along with its headphones, charger and accessories. Uncle was right; my aunt was good at packing. I watched as shampoo, conditioner and my aunts special soap was put in a carrying case with brushes, barrettes and headbands along with a few scrunchies. Soda water mixture was tossed in the big bag's zippered pocket, along with other candy and gum. A new toothbrush and toothpaste tube was tossed in along with my aunt's strongest deodorant. The small waterproof travel bag was zipped up and tossed in the larger one.

"Any books you'd like to include?" my aunt asked as she paused by my bookshelf.

"Anything that has to do with astrology, space and martial arts. Oh, and include the encyclopedia too please." I said pointing to the right book.

"This one?" my aunt asked, holding up a multi colored, hardback book. I looked closely.

"Yes, that one please." I said. I could tell by the cover that it was the right one. The preparations went on this way until my aunt finally told me to get some sleep. I set the bag on the ground, and my aunt left the room saying good night as the door clicked shut. I climbed into bed and couldn't help but think of what a wonderful opportunity I was being given. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**BANE**

"YOU'RE GOING WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" My aunt yelled, her eyes blazing.

"But I DON"T want to go… No one will like me." I said depressed_ 'why was she doing this to me? Why? Does she really hate me that much? Of course she does…'_ I looked at the ground and tears formed in my eyes.

"Listen to your aunt you brat. She's doing what's best for you." My uncle snarled. "I myself wonder why we took you in. It's thanks to your aunt that you have a roof to sleep under you little horror. If I had my way then you would be in the county orphanage. No one in their right mind would adopt a monster like you, you little annoyance, Bane." My uncle ranted. They were always like this. The countless times I had herd the phrase children should be seen not heard, rung in my head._ 'Why did you leave life Mom? Dad? Why did you leave such horrible people to be my guardians? I'd fare better in a pack of wolves. And yet…you…The Bloody Valentine…Why? Why'd you have to die like that? Why? Mom? Daaaaaaaaaaaad' _I broke out into sobs and ran to my room crying.

"PACK YOUR BAG YOU LITTLE RUNT!" my aunt yelled at me, her voice carrying to the cramped room I lived in. All I had was an old photo album my mom that I had made, along with a mp3 player three years old, and nothing more save for a bag, comb and toothbrush. I started looking at going away in a new approach. '_Maybe I could get away from my aunt and uncle awhile. Before, they find out I'm a dimwitted moron, I hope…Even the teacher said I am and with the grades I get…it's not surprising I guess. The only thing I'm fit to do is die. And I'll probably screw that up as well. Better not go, except, I'll be facing torture from my aunt if I deliberately drop out. As long as I can stay quiet no one will notice how stupid I am.'_

"IF YOURE NOT PACKING, BOY, THERE'S GOANNA BE TROUBLE!" my uncle hollered.

"I'M PACKING!" I yelled back.

"DON'T YOU BACKTALK TO ME YOU RUDE LITTLE BOY!"

I grabbed what little personal belongings I had and stuffed them into a small backpack, along with a book on hacking and programming. It was the heaviest thing I had. Tomorrow was going to be hell…

**TANYA **

"Tanya, I'm really proud of your decision honey. It takes guts to be a soldier, and I'm so glad you are going through with this. You don't know how proud it makes your mother and I feel. You'll ace everything I know it!" My dad said enthusiastically.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself dad?" I said chuckling.

"Your father's just really excited that you're enlisting. And I'm proud too. Although, I'll worry about you constantly and you have to make sure to write." My mom said smiling.

"Who knows, I might even see dad on base. This is going to be a really interesting experience. Who knows what'll happen. Oh, and I'll make sure to write as much as I can." I promised. "I'll miss you mom."

"Oh? Whatta' 'bout me?" my dad joked.

"You too dad." I said smiling. I looked up thoughtfully. "And now to pack. I'm heading upstairs to finish."

"All right hon. Make sure you include your toothbrush and deodorant. Soap too!" Mom called as I disappeared down stairs.

"Yes, mom." I replied obediently. I opened the door to my room and walked in. I pulled out a bag from my closet and put in the necessities along with a few extras. _'Now for some fun…'_ I thought, pulling out my half completed silver bird. It was quite elegant and would be a faithful 'friend'. I had been fascinated with mechanics since an early age and the robotic bird was only one of many robots that lay on my shelves. Which reminded me…I stopped soldering and grabbed a book of my shelf. It was on robotics. I might as well have something to do on the way to the base. I resumed fusing the connections on a chip in the bird. This was going to take all night. And since I most likely would be too excited to sleep…I couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. I started up my laptop, inserted a disk and pulled up the silver birds circuitry map. Boy, was this fun… My thoughts wandered to the ZAFT training base. I wondered how it would look. _'Were the boy's dorms separate from the girls? Of course they are'_ I scolded myself. 'What are the instructors like? Are they nice? Are they strict? And what did a GINN's cockpit look like? What did a GINN look like up close? I mean, really close? And what did the GINN's circuitry look like on the inside? Meeting other kids should be interesting…hopefully one of them act mature. Were teens gather, immaturity breeds… And who knows how many idiots will be sent away just to learn discipline that no one but the military could teach them… I'll probably make enemies even if I try not to. I hope I'll have at leas a few close friends who are willing to listen to each other and not gossip uncontrollably. OH how I hated 'valley girls' who, like, could put like, in every sentence at least like, three times. They really deserved to be shot. Or to gag on their own tongues. Now there's an idea. Too bad god hasn't thought of it, the perfect way to end their lives. Valley girls sounded more like naturals than an actual natural…and that's scary.

**MAO**

"_**MAO**!_ I'm going to kill you one of these days!" My Mother's boyfriend yelled as a chalk filled eraser fell on him. I had jammed it between the doors so when someone tried to open it, the eraser would fall on them creating a cloud of chalk dust. I chocked on my laughter and raced upstairs locking my door as I raced inside my room. The door slammed in Kreed's face and I laughed madly. I mean, pu-lease! HE was the one who had opened the door without looking. He went to his laptop and started typing. Another anguished scream was heard.

"**_MAO! _**That is the last straw young lady. You get over here RIGHT NOW!" My Mothers boyfriend growled. I opened the door to see a horror fic…Maybe I shouldn't have programmed his laptop to say swear words when he typed up 'and, this, or, that, when, agree, a, an'. He wasn't just mad he was FURIOUS. I had never seen him this mad in my entire life. I knew it; I was in **BIG** trouble this time. My mother walked in and saw the look on Kreed's face and assumed the worst.

"What did she do this time?" My mom sighed.

"We are going to go to the living room and have a nice long discussion about behavior… AND how to solve behavior problems." My Mother's boyfriend said, cold anger burning his voice.

"C'mon Kreed, you know I'm only joking." I said gently. Man, he was scary right now… He grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs by force. My mom followed behind us. We all sat down in chairs facing each other.

"Now, Mao. I think it's time we put an end to all these pranks. I'm sick of you trying to show me up, and make fun of me in front of my friends. Remember when I threatened to make you join ZAFT to learn obedience?" My Kreed asked, his eyes glinting vindictively. His hand went to his brief case. My eyes widened in recognition of what he must have picked up on his way home.

"You didn't…?" I asked hoping I was wrong. But I wasn't. My Mother's boyfriend held up enlistment papers for ZAFT.

"I did and you will fill them out while I watch. NOW!" he said angrily, his fist pounding the table as I flinched. "You will learn that there are consequences for your actions and they are not often pleasant."

"My actions or the consequences?" I joked.

"BOTH" my Kreed said dead calm with annoyance and righteous anger. I shouldn't have played that prank. I grabbed the ballpoint pen he had laid on the table and grudgingly filled out the damn papers. _'Life is so unfair'._

"Dear?" my mom asked carefully. "Don't you think that there is a better answer than sending Mao to war?"

"NO! Just look at all the trouble that crazy girl has gotten herself into! Suspended TEN TIMES only HALFWAY into the school year! For ridiculous pranks too! The principle said she'd already scored the school's record of absences due to suspension! YOUR daughter…UGHHHH…HOW embarrassing is that? And what's next Juvenile hall? I won't allow that to happen. Not on MY reputation" Kreed was pissed.

"Umm, you can stop talking about me in third person cause I'm right here…" I said brightly.

"I wasn't talking to you." My Mother's boyfriend snapped, "Go upstairs and pack your bags. You're leaving tomorrow at noon"

"WHAT? NOON TOMORROW!" I yelled. My Mother's boyfriend stood up and loomed over me. I shrank beneath his death glare.

"YOU-WILL-BE-LEAVING-TOMORROW" he hissed eyes burning with anger.

"Yes Kreed. I'll pack…" he wasn't the only one person FURIOUS here anymore._ 'KREED…'_ My eyes glinted maliciously. _'I will prove that I can't be tamed by the likes of you. I will play soo many pranks that they will send me home BEGGING for you to take me back…'_

I ran up stairs and packed all sorts of oddities like a shocking pens, string and other things I could use along with my favorite book "one thousand and twenty four dumb pranks guaranteed to leave you laughing" and its companion novel, "How to keep your room safe". My Mother's boyfriend had no idea I owned these books or they would have been in the trash in the blink of an eye. I stuffed them in the bottom of my bag and began packing. _'The ZAFT instructors will meet their match! I'll play subtle pranks so they'll never know whom it was. I'll play them on the other students only so if I'm caught I won't be in too much trouble…THEN I'll get fancy…'_ I could almost see them screaming with frustration. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_"Heh, finally. That stupid daughter will be out of my life and Regina will be all mine…No more of MY time or Regina's affection will be spent on that brat. I can't wait for the notice of death…" _Kreed smiled. His plan was brilliant and was guaranteed for success. His eyes glinted maliciously. _"No more pranks or acts of humiliation or defiance. That little brat will be out of my way for good."_ Kreed hummed a merry tune.

"Is something wrong?" Regina, Mao's mother asked looking at Kreed.

"Nope. Everything's just fine."

"I hope Mao will be okay…" Regina sighed.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Besides we'll finally have the house to ourselves. Learn to enjoy the alone time, the peace and quite. No more wondering whether the door knobs electrocuted." Kreed said, _"And that brat won't be able to interfere ever again."_

"You know, you're perfectly right. We will have a lot more peace and quiet. Besides Mao can visit if she gets time off"

"Time off?" Kreed asked worriedly.

"Yes, time off." Regina said. "You didn't know?"

"No, actually I didn't…." Kreed frowned. _"How can I get around this…Maybe she'll stay at the base…Or a friends house…IF that BRAT even haves any…"_

**MARY **

I had already packed my bag and gotten the forms. _'I wonder what my parents will think .I hope that they understand why I'm doing this. I want to end this awful war so every one can live in peace…'_

"Mary! Dinner's ready Sweetheart!" My mom shouted.

"Coming!" I replied, picking up the papers with a sigh.

Dinner was set up on the table and my dad was sitting down. He looked up and his eyes widened as he took notice of what was in my hand.

"Samantha dear?" My dad asked.

"Coming!" My mom said as she entered the room with dinner. She set it down and pulled out her chair. "Something you want to discuss?"

"Ask Mary, she has something quite interesting in her hands and I believe she'd like to tell us something…"

"Yes Mary?" my mom asked politely.

"Mom, Dad. I'm leaving tomorrow with the next shuttle of trainees to join ZAFT in the war." I said calmly as I showed them the papers. "I need one of you to sign the forms, please."

"Why do you want to join ZAFT? What are your reasons Mary? Why do you want to get involved in this?" My dad asked. It was a test.

"I want to help end this so people can go to sleep at night without worrying if they will wake up or not. I want to end this war. My bag is already packed. Please let me go dad, mom, please…?" I said courteously.  
My dad produced a pen and signed the papers.

"Go with our blessings Mary…" my mom whispered towards me. "And stay alive four our sake."

"Stay alive for me too" I told my mom.

"What time do you go to the base?" My dad asked.

"Noon. Tomorrow." I answered him. I finished dinner quickly. "May I be excused?"

"Yes. And try to get some sleep tonight." My mom said, smiling.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get in bed right now. I will read for a few minutes before sleeping though, I'm going to bed early tonight so I'll be awake in the morning." I said cheerfully.

"Good. Go do that. Oh, and remember we will always be there fore you. Even if you quit." My dad said Understandingly. I turned and went up the stairs.

"Good night mom, dad." I told the two.

"Good night"

"Good night"

"Do you think that she will be all right?" my mom asked.

"Don't you worry about here, she's strong. She'll be fine." My dad answered.

"You're perfectly right, she's a strong lady and our daughter. She'll be fine." My mom replied.


End file.
